What GF's Do In Their Spare Time
by Lord Hekon
Summary: Ifrit decides to arrange a Poker game. Will everything run smoothly? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! I'm desprate...


What GF's Do In Their Spare Time  
by The Hamster King  
  
Note: My very first FF8 fic. It should be funny.  
  
The GF, Ifrit, was walking to a large tree in a vast, green plain. He was carrying a small table and pack of cards. He then calmly sat the table down whilst humming a pleasant tune. He then took out a bag of gil and placed it on the table. He got out four chairs and set them up as well. He then got out a cellphone and dialed a number.  
  
At anouther place, anouther GF was in his house, doing some exercise. He had a sweatband on his head, and was working out his wings, he then heard the phone and jogged over to it.   
  
"Hello?" The GF said, picking up the phone.  
  
"Hey, Diablos." Ifrit said.  
  
"Oh, Ifrit! Sup! What do you want? You not going to peek on Siren again are you?"   
  
"Uh....no." Ifrit said, remembering the punishing sound waves of her harp.  
  
"Shiva then?" Diablos said.  
  
"Nope. I got a Poker game set up at the Wise Tree? Wanna come?"  
  
"Hmmm....yeah, sure. You want me to get Quezacotl and Levithan?"  
  
"Yes! Come here soon. Later!" Ifrit then hung up the phone.   
  
After a while, Ifrit, Diablos, Quezacotl and Levithan were all set up for the Poker game. Everybody sat down at their own chairs, except for Leviatan, he just coiled up the best he could. Ifrit took out the cards and dealt them to their respected GF's. After wahile, oh, maybe an hour, Quezacotl had the most money. The........uh.....green lightning slinging.......thing laughed as he took yet anouther clump of cash. The others just moaned.  
  
"YES!!!!! I-" Quezacotl was caught off.   
  
"You win. WE KNOW!" Ifrit roared. Just then, the small, hyperactive green creature with a ruby attached to it head sped past, "Higuyshowyaalldoin'OOOcardscanIplay?" The creature said in a hyperactive stupor.  
  
"No Carbuncle, you have to have up to four players to play poker and you're number five." Diablos said. Just then, Leviathan dissapered into thin air.   
  
"Oh, great. He's been summoned." Ifrit said, "Ok, Cerebreus, you can play."  
  
Cerebreus ran out of nowhere to the group of GF's, "Sweet!" Said the first head, "Cool!" said the second head, "Excellent.", said the third head.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
-Cactuar Island  
  
Squall, Irvine, and Zell were fighting the Jumbo Cactuar. They were losing so Squall summoned Levithan to lend a hand. Levithan came out of nowhere to find the animated cactus. He looked horrified. He turned to Irvine.  
  
"YOU WANT ME TO FIGHT THAT THING?!" Levithan said.  
  
"Yup." Irvine said.  
  
"You have to." Zell said.  
  
".....Whatever." Said Squall.  
  
Levithan gulped as he turned around to see a cloud of needles head right to him. "OW!!! OOF! NEEDLES!!! STINGING!!!! THE PAIN!!!!!!! REPENT!!! REPENT!!!!!!! HOIMEN!!!!", The serpent yelled as he was blasted back to the world of GF's.  
  
-The world of GF's  
  
The GF's were playing Poker as Levithan slithered back in. He was a complete wreck. He looked all disoriented, his skin was covered with so many needles that he looked like a pin cushion.  
  
"Uh..you ok Levithan?, Diablos asked the serpent.  
  
"Needles......sting....pain........" The huge serpent then fell onto Cerebreus. Carbuncle then looked at the GF's,"He'sdone!CanIplaynowpleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!"  
  
Ifrit sighed, "Okay...." Quezacotl then dissapeared.   
  
"Great!" Diablos started, "Now whose gonna play Poker?" Just then Bahamut swooped down to the GF's.  
  
"BAHAMUT!! WHATCH OUT FOR THAT-" The GF's said. Bahumut flew right into an oak tree.  
  
"Tree........" The GF's finished. Ifrit then walked over to Bahamut, "Dramatic entrances slipping away, Bahamut?"   
  
Bahamut got out of the tree, "I guess so. You playing Poker?" The dragon king said, looking at the table.  
  
"Yes we are. Quezacotl got summoned. You can have his spot." Ifrit said.  
  
"Sweet." Bahamut said, walking over to the table. The game then resumed.  
  
-Cactuar Island  
  
Quezacotl came out of the portal to see the looming Jumbo Cactuar above him. Just before the needles struck, he thought of something. He pointed what I guess would be his hand at the creature.  
  
"Hey! Cut that out." Quezacotl said.  
  
The Jumbo Cactuar then ran off.  
  
"Pansy." Said Quezacotl before going back to the land of GF's.  
  
Zell, Irvine, and Squall looked in shock.  
  
"What happened?" Squall said.  
  
"Beats me." Irvine said. Let's go get another GF though.  
  
The three SeeDs then ran to another destination.  
  
-The World of GF's   
  
Quezacotl was laying against an oak tree. The game had been going on for at least three hours. Pandemonium joined in a couple hours ago to take Carbuncle's place, who ran out of Gil. Ifrit then threw down some cards.  
  
"Flush." Ifrit said triumphantly. Bahamut and Diablos moaned. Pandemonium grinned as he flung down several other cards.  
  
"Royal Flush." Pandemonium said, laughing. He then sucked up the Gil.  
  
"Hey Pandemonium." Bahamut said.  
  
"Hm?"   
  
"What do you keep in that bag?"  
  
"Well, I don't know really." Pandemonium said, "All that matters is that I won!"   
  
Just then everyone dissapeared.  
  
-Ultimecia's Castle  
  
The GF's appeared in a church of some sort. Something was breathing hard on Ifrit, "Stop it Bahamut. Bahamut?" He then saw Bahamut looking up at something, terror in his eyes. "What?" All the GF's had horrorified looks on their faces. "WHAT IS IT?" Bahamut grabbed Ifrit's head and truned around by it. It was the white creature with a huge sword, Omega Weapon.  
  
"RUN!!!!!!!" Carbuncle said. The GF's ran away as fast as they could. Omega Weapon stood there, "Why do people run from me?"  
  
"I won't run." Said Quistis walking towards the beast.  
  
"Y-You won't?" Said Omega Weapon.  
  
"No."  
  
"THEN DIE!!!!!!!" Omega Weapon said chasing after Quistis.   
  
END!!!!  
  
Ifrit: That was a corny ending. Wasn't it?  
Omega Weapon: DIE!!!!!!  
Ifrit: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (runs)  
  
THE REAL END!!!!!! 


End file.
